Birthdays and Promises
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Thorin made a promise to Kili.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

Author's Note: I'm a bit nervous about posting a Hobbit fic. I'm rereading the book (it's been eons since I've read it), but I'm not yet halfway through. I apologize in advance for any mistakes made in my ignorance.

Birthdays and Promises

Six-year-old Kili pushed up on his tippy-toes to see out of the high-set window in their small stone house. He tucked his tongue into the hole left by his front tooth. He'd lost it yesterday and couldn't wait to show Uncle. "I don't see him yet, Mother," he chirped with a sigh.

"Kili," his older brother said gently, "there's no way Uncle will make it back today." Fili ruffled the younger dwarf's dark hair. "Maybe next month at the earliest…" he trailed off.

"He'll be here," Kili protested, settling his pudgy hands on his hips defiantly. "He promised to be here for my birthday."

Fili cast a helpless glance toward their mother. She'd been bed-ridden since just after Thorin left months ago, but she was still the leader of their home.

"Come here, Kili," she called softly.

The dwarf child obeyed her, his tongue still sneaking into the hole left vacant by his front tooth. Carefully, he climbed up onto the bed next to his frail mother.

Tenderly, she brushed her son's dark hair back from his face. "Kili, I know Uncle Thorin said he would be here for your special day, and I know he really wants to be. The weather has been so terrible; I'm afraid there's no way Uncle will make it back today." She broke off as a coughing fit seized her.

Kili slid down from the bed as Fili approached to bring their mother a mug of hot tea laced with herbs. "Here, Mother," Fili told her gently, holding her head as she sipped from the steaming mug.

Kili made his way quietly to the chair in the corner and curled under a worn blanket. Uncle had promised to be back today, and Kili believed him. Surely things would be better with Thorin here. Mother would get better and there would be enough food to eat. Fili would laugh and joke again instead of always being so worried and serious.

Kili must have dozed off. When he woke, it was dark outside. Shadows filled the corners of the little house. Fili was setting out bowls of a watery stew on the table. Kili wrinkled his nose at the smell, but didn't complain. He knew that it was all there was to eat. Mother was too sick to provide for them and all of Uncle's friends were away with him or they would have helped the little family.

"I'll feed you first, Mother," Fili told the ailing woman in the bed.

"No, boys, you eat. I'm not hungry yet."

Worry creased Fili's forehead, but he motioned for Kili to join him at the table. The six-year-old couldn't resist one last peek out of the window.

"He's not coming, Kili," Fili slammed the spoons down on the table a bit harder than necessary, but worked to school his expression into a kind one. The last few months had been difficult, and he hated to see his little brother disappointed on such a special day.

Kili opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut after hearing his mother's tired sigh from the bed. Silently, he sat down and forced himself to swallow the nearly tasteless stew. Once finished, he helped Fili feed their mother. Then he stood on a chair and washed the dishes while Fili saw to their mother's other needs. The boys had been forced to grow up quickly since Thorin and his friends had left to attend a meeting with dwarves from other areas.

Soon it was bedtime; they went to bed early these days to save fuel. It was so difficult for Fili to lift the ax and chop wood. Usually, their mother would have cared for the task.

There had been no birthday celebration, no special dinner, and no Uncle. Kili climbed into his head and buried his head in his pillow, but he did not cry. He was a big boy now that he was six, too old to cry over what many would think was a trivial matter.

"I'm sorry, Kili," Fili told him quietly as he slipped into bed next to him. "When the weather warms up and hunting is better, we'll have a feast." He propped himself up on an elbow and frowned down at his little brother.

"It's okay, Fili," the six-year-old said bravely, even as his heart was breaking. Uncle had promised.

The fire was dying down and all was quiet inside the little stone house. Kili snuggled against Fili's back for warmth, but sat up at the scuffling of feet on the doorstep.

"Fili," he hissed, poking his brother in the side.

The door flew open before the older of the two siblings could reach the small dagger he'd stashed beneath their bed for protection.

"Hello?" the gruff voice of Thorin echoed through the dark. It was too early for his family to be in bed.

"Uncle!" Kili squealed as he propelled himself out of bed and toward the voice in the darkness.

Fili scrambled to light the lantern and stoke the fire as Fili flung himself into Thorin's arms. Cold air radiated from the dwarf king, but the boy didn't care. "Uncle, you're really here." Kili wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and held on for dear life.

Thorin held the little boy tightly. He loved he nephews and would move heaven and earth to make their wishes come true.

Lantern light finally lit the small room and Thorin was able to see his nephew's face. "Ah, you lost a tooth."

"Yesterday!" Kili crowed proudly. "I pulled it." His brown eyes sparkled happily as he watched his uncle study the gap in his teeth.

"Good for you," Thorin grinned as he set the boy down before pulling Fili into a hug. "You've grown, lad," he said fondly, ruffling the boy's blonde hair. "Where's your mother?"

"I'm here," she called weakly from her bed.

Thorin was at her side in an instant while Fili and Kili huddled together beside him. They were relieved that their uncle was here; he would know what to do to make Mother well.

"What happened?" Thorin asked his sister quietly as he stroked her dark hair back from her face with a work-worn hand.

"I fell sick just after you left," she admitted before a cough rattled deep in her chest.

"Thorin's stomach clenched at the sound. That had been months, and now his sister was pale and thin. Red splotches of fever stained her cheeks. "I'm going for a healer," he bit out brusquely, his voice harsh with worry.

"There's no money," she protested. Things were tight for everyone now, and the heirs of Durin were no different.

"Don't worry about money," Thorin reassured her. "Build up the fire and get it nice warm in here, Fili. I'll be back shortly."

Throin stopped when he saw the worried looks on the boys' faces. Kneeling and drawing them close, he murmured, "I'm here now. Everything is going to be all right."

Both boys believed him, and relief painted their features. Fili hurried to the fireplace while Kili stayed at his mother's side and stroked her hand gently. "Uncle is here now, Mother. You will be okay."

His mother, Dis, just smiled and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

Thorin returned shortly bringing in the healer and another gust of cold air. Allowing the healer to move to his sister's bed, Thorin settled at the table and drew his youngest nephew into his lap while Fili leaned against his side and was encircled by his uncle's arm. Kili leaned back against Thorin's strong chest.  
The dwarf king distracted the boys from their worried looks at the bed in the corner by beginning to tell a story of their ancestors that lived beneath the mountain. The diminutive doctor with bushy white eyebrows and a tattered green cloak tutted and fussed over Dis quietly.

A tug on Thorin's beard as he finished the first story, made the king look down at the small boy in his lap. Kili's fingers nimbly braided the dark hair of his uncle's beard.

"Look, Uncle. Fili taught me to braid." Kili looked up at Thorin with a gap-toothed grin.

"You are a good teacher, Fili," Thorin praised his older nephew and smiled as the boy's blue eyes shone with pride at his uncle's words. "Kili, you are doing an excellent job." His gaze left the boys and traveled to where the doctor worked over his sister. Another rattling cough permeated the air.

"Is Mother going to die, Uncle?" Fili asked suddenly, a quiver in his voice. He squared his shoulders and tried to look brave, but his chin trembled as he spoke.  
Kili's fingers stilled in Thorin's beard and he looked up at his uncle with wide, dark eyes.

"The healer is here now. He will take good care of her," Thorin choked out. These boys had lost so much. He had lost much as well. If they lost Dis, he didn't know how well any of them would recover.

"But will she die, Uncle?" Fili persisted anxiously.

Thorin cleared his throat. "I hope not." If she did, it would be his fault. He should have been here for his family.

The healer turned then and joined the dwarf king at the table. He sighed and shifted in the wooden chair trying to get as comfortable as his stooped shoulders and stiff back would allow him. Kili couldn't stop staring at the bushy white hairs growing out of the old man's nose.

The healer spoke gravely. "Another week and it would have been too late," he cautioned Thorin. The man dug around in the bag he had brought with him and produced three paper packets covered in spidery writing.

"Brew her tea from this twice a day. It will help with the congestion in her lungs."  
Thorin took the packets gratefully. "Is there anything else we can do to help her?" he asked eagerly.

The old healer shook his head. "Her recovery will be long, I'm afraid. She is very weak." With a grunt, the stoop-shouldered man stood and gathered his bag. "I will check on her again the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you very much for helping my sister," Thorin gruffly told the healer as he stood and allowed Kili to slide gently to the floor. Fishing in his pocket, the dwarf king handed the doctor two gold coins. "We are so very grateful for your help." Thorin saw the doctor out and then turned to the two sleepy boys standing in front of him.

"It is way past your bedtime," he admonished them tenderly as he lifted one in each arm and carried them to their bedroom. Gently he deposited the boys on the bed they shared and watched as they snuggled up together under the blankets.

Thorin brushed their hair gently back from their faces and smiled down at them. "Goodnight, lads. I will see you on the morrow."

"Goodnight, Uncle," Fili yawned.

"I knew you'd be here," Kili grinned at his uncle in the darkness.

Thorin reached out and tussled his dark hair. "Get some sleep and NO whispering," he warned the boys.

The dwarf king sighed as he turned away from the bed. Had he known things were this bad here, he would have returned sooner.

"Told you he'd make it," a childish voice whispered from the bed.

"Ow, Kili! Stop poking me," Fili hissed.

"Boys," Thorin growled softly, "your mother needs her rest."

Both boys quieted immediately. Thorin hid a grin. He loved those boys more than life itself. He was SO very glad to be home.

Softly, he began to sing an ancient tail of battle. The boys were still as they listened and soon their breathing evened out in slumber. Once he was sure they were asleep, Thorin moved to his sister's side.

Her eyes were closed and each breath was raspy with the infection that had settled in her chest. Thorin tucked the blanket securely beneath her chin being careful not to wake her.

Dis' eyes opened slowly and she focused her gaze on her brother. "Thank you, Thorin," she whispered weakly.

He smoothed her hair back from her brown and began to sing once again, just as he had sung to her when they'd been children. Her eyes closed and she seemed to rest more easily.

The fire flickered on the gray stone walls and its warmth filled each corner. Everyone was home where they belonged and Dis would soon be well. Thorin vowed he would see to that. As for right now, all seemed right once again in the little stone house.

The End


End file.
